Cercle Vicieux
by Eilifi
Summary: On sait tous que c'est mal, mais on continue.. J'aimerais vous dire que j'y mettrais bien fin, mais ça serait mentir. [ HongIce - NorIce - DenNor ]
1. Absent

•• Cercle Vicieux ••

_On sait tous que c'est mal, mais on continue.. J'aimerais vous dire que j'y mettrais bien fin, mais ça serait mentir._ [ HongIce - NorIce - DenNor ]

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Je devais inaugurer avec un LadoSea -**_**qui viendra don't worry**_**- mais comme je suis d'humeur pas fluffy -**_**ce qui serait dommage pour un os cutah**_**-, seul celui-ci est fini. Du moins niveau prologue.**

**Bref, NorIce pour Bror, HongIce pour Biélo ou CQVCP -**_**ce pseudo à rallonge**_**-, DenNor pour M'man / Hawaii tous du forum Hetalia no Rekishi.**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi, snif.**

**Noms et relations des personnages :**** Kaoru Tao [Hong Kong] ami de Níels Fylkirson [Islande] demi-frère de Erle Olsen [Norvège] camarade de classe et ami de Mathias Køhler [Danemark].**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**[ PDV Níels ]**

**06:20**

Mon téléphone sonne, indiquant que je dois me lever, me préparer, aller en cours.. J'en ai pas spécialement envie pour être franc. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi faut dire.. Bon, je suis pas du genre rebelle qui sèche.. Je laisse ça à Kaoru, mais j'ai pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui, alors je referme mes yeux, _juste deux minutes_..

**06:45**

Après un petit pincement au cœur qui me fait prendre du conscience de mon retard, je m'étire en poussant un râle de bien être avant de pousser la couverture et ainsi me lever. Je me dirige jusqu'à la salle de bain, en m'arrêtant devant la chambre de mon frère avant. Il a passé la soirée chez Mathias. Devoir à finir selon ses dires.. C'est ça. J'ai bien vu que ses joues avaient prit une teinte rosée et que son regard n'était pas blasé quand il m'a sortit ce prétexte. Je pousse la porte voir si il est revenu, mais non, il n'y a personne à part moi dans cette chambre.

_Je devrais peut être me doucher.._

Pas envie. Je veux m'enrouler dans les draps d'Erle. Je veux imaginer ce qu'il a fait avec Mathias et dans ma grande bêtise, remplacer le danois. C'est ça que je veux, avoir Erle pour moi. Je ne le veux pas en frère, mais en amant. Je m'enveloppe dans sa couverture, baisse mon pantalon et doucement, j'imagine qu'Erle est là, et qu'il souhaite les mêmes choses que moi..

**[ PDV Kaoru ]**

**07:22**

Ça doit être la cinquième fois que je regarde mon téléphone. Níels est toujours le premier à l'arrêt de bus, j'en profite pour le regarder avant de le saluer. Il est juste trop drôle à regarder l'horizon comme si le bus allait arriver comme ça, d'un coup.

_Alors pourquoi il est pas encore là ?_

Le bus vient de se pointer, toujours pas d'islandais. Il est peut être malade ? Il m'aurait prévenu. Une panne de réveil ? Son frère l'aurait réveillé. Comme je ne comprend pas, je lui envoie un message : « Beh alors Princesse, t'attend le baiser du Prince pour te lever ou t'es malade ? ». Princesse. Il déteste ce surnom, obligé qu'il me réponde en m'insultant. C'est idiot cette relation qu'on a, je le taquine, il rougit, m'engueule, me boude.. Mais on est pote. _Et peut être un jour plus si j'ose lui demander_. Ouais, j'suis bête. Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur pote qui me considère peut être même pas comme son meilleur à lui. _'Tain je parle comme une fille là. _N'empêche que je l'aime vraiment lui, depuis qu'il m'a servit de guide quand je suis arrivé ici. Il était tout seul, moi aussi. Alors je l'ai collé, jusqu'à qu'il trouve ma présence à ses côtés normale. _Ca c'est du rentre dedans. _

**07:36**

Je suis dans le bus, tout seul devant. Il préfère être devant, alors je m'y suis habitué. _Il me manque déjà_, la journée va vraiment être ennuyeuse.. Je sécherais bien, mais lui apporter ses devoirs et leçons, c'est une bonne raison pour débarquer chez lui !

**[ PDV Mathias ]**

**10:05**

C'est la pause, le moment où Erle me laisse en plan pour stalker son petit frère. Il a beau m'aimer, ce mec est accro à son frère.. Ou frère poule. Un truc dans le genre. Ne pas dormir chez lui hier et laisser Níels tout seul, ça l'a déchiré. Je l'ai vu, mais j'lui ai vite remonter le moral _héhé._ ~

Rien que d'y penser, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Faut dire que je pensais pas qu'il était gay, encore moins que je l'intéressais. Faut dire que ce norvégien il.. Bah y'a pleins de filles qui lui tournent autour. J'aurais dû m'en douter quand j'ai vu Rybak vêtu légèrement sur son portable.. Mais voilà qu'on me tire de mes pensées par une gifle, je met du temps à réagir, clignant des yeux avant de réaliser..

**10:10**

« Erle ? .. La pause est pas terminée. Et tu peux m'embrasser au lieu de me gifler. »

Lui dis-je avec une mine boudeuse, il ne répond que par un soupir. Du moins avant de m'exposer les faits, son frère est pas venu en cours, il a appelé l'établissement pour se déclarer malade. Erle commence à me faire une longue tirade sur les dangers d'être seul quand on est malade. Je dis tirade car c'est comme les monologues au théâtre, j'ai l'impression de pas exister et de rien piger.

Pauvre Frère Poule, cette journée va être longue j'le sens.

**[ PDV Erle ]**

**18:14**

Je crois que j'ai couru, je ne sais plus vraiment. Cette journée était terrible, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Níels seul à la maison entrain de suffoquer. _Exagération ? Pas du tout.. _Il ne sait pas s'occuper de lui tout seul, il a besoin d'un adulte. Et j'ai dû finir plus tard à cause de mon club de musique.. _Mon pauvre petit frère._ Je pousse la porte d'entrée, elle est encore ouverte. Et si un fou était passé ? Et qu'il avait tué mon frère ? Nouvelle course, je monte à l'étage où se trouve les deux chambres et la salle de bain, c'est une maison assez moyenne mais déjà bien pour deux étudiants.

Je regarde dans sa chambre, il y a la couette par terre, son sac de cours bien fait, mais la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Il a dû camper sur le canapé à peine réveillé. _C'est mignon. _Je pars donc pour le salon quand un bruit provenant de ma chambre attire mon intention. Il est peut être venu dormir dans mon lit au final. Je vais devoir changer mes draps mais tant pis.. _C'est adorable._

Sauf que quand j'entre dans la pièce, Níels n'est pas seul.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Pleins de points de vues.. Désolé. Je savais pas comment introduire ce début de fanfiction mais je pense que vous avez comprit l'essentiel et que vous vous doutez un peu de la suite. Well. Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long évidement. **

**Pis .. Merci d'avoir lût !**


	2. Brûlé

•• Cercle Vicieux I ••

Chapitre 1 : Brûlé

_On sait tous que c'est mal, mais on continue.. J'aimerais vous dire que j'y mettrais bien fin, mais ça serait mentir. _[ HongIce - NorIce - DenNor ]

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**D'abord, merci pour les reviews ! C'est assez motivant. Et bon, désolé du temps d'écriture, j'ai pas d'idées fixes, sauf pour les couples, pis y'a que dans le bus où j'écris.. :et écrire "ça" avec des gens qui louchent, c'est gênant:.**

**Disclamer : J'attend patiemment mais Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Noms et relations des personnages : Lan Xiao [ Taïwan ] nièce de Yao Wang [ Chine ] présumé grand frère de Kaoru Tao [Hong Kong] ami de Níels Fylkirson [Islande] demi-frère de Erle Olsen [Norvège] camarade de classe et ami de Mathias Køhler [Danemark]. Eirik et Njål, frères de Mathias et camarades de classe de Kaoru et Níels. [ Groenland et Îles Féroé ] ( **_**OC**__**qui appartiennent à Kate Vargas et moi-même. **_**)**

**Résumé du prologue : Níels se déclare malade pour rester dans le lit de son frère qui lui, dormait chez Mathias. Et quand Erle rentre vers 18h pour s'occuper de l'islandais, il s'aperçoit que ce dernier n'est pas seul dans le lit.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Les corps chauds, l'un de fièvre naissante à se laisser aller toute la journée, l'autre d'envie de rester contre le malade, se rencontraient maladroitement, avec hésitation. Il y avait bien des échanges timides, des caresses, et quelques baisers, mais l'un était hanté par une image désagréable qui ne lui donnait qu'un besoin : s'unir pour se venger. Croquer dans une pomme déjà entamée pour bien s'avouer vaincu._

_Mais comment Níels en était arrivé à faire de telles choses avec Kaoru ? Profitant sans remords de l'amour que ce dernier lui portait ?_

**[ PDV Kaoru ]**

**16:03**

Que Dieu, Boudha, les Vaches indiennes, Thor et tout le tralala bénissent les profs absents. Sérieusement, je vais _enfin_ quitter. Le bus est déjà là d'ailleurs, je m'empresse d'y entrer et de m'asseoir, juste une vingtaine de minutes et je pourrais voir Níels. Je déteste ce bus, il est terne, le chauffeur ne le nettoie que pendant les vacances du coup, ça rend le véhicule encore plus détestable. Puis habituellement.. Y'a Níels à côté de moi. Avec ses cheveux gris tirant sur le blanc, c'est comme un ange dans ce dépotoir. _Ok, c'est pas le truc le plus romantique que je pouvais dire, mais je le pense._

J'ai séché la cantine ce midi, juste pour pouvoir aller lui acheter un sachet de réglisse, même malade sa gourmandise doit être toujours présente. Et si il refuse ça, je l'emmène à l'hôpital direct. _Mieux qu'un thermomètre, un sachet de réglisse !_ Sérieusement, ce mec est un accro, un toxico, limite il doit en sniffer chez lui. Comment ça j'exagère ? Je savais que les islandais aimaient la réglisse, ils en mettent dans beaucoup de choses, mais lui c'est.. C'est adorable. _Non je ne me répète pas.._

M'enfin. Je sors mon portable de ma poche. Je pourrais peut être le prévenir de mon arrivée ? Oh. Ça serait pas drôle, il trouverait quelque chose pour que je ne vienne pas alors zut. J'envoie juste à message à Lan pour lui dire que je rentre en retard, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, pareil pour Yao. Je jette un œil à la vitre du bus. Plus que deux arrêts avant le mien, tant mieux. En plus ils ne sont pas très espacés, je verrais donc bientôt mon islandais.

**[/PDV Kaoru ]**

L'adolescent souriait bêtement comme une collégienne s'imaginant rencontrer les One Direction. Il était tellement heureux de voir le blanc. La situation de la famille de Kaoru était en ce moment un peu inquiétante, ils étaient tous venus pour l'Académie, mais s'en sortir était dur. Sauf pour lui, il bénéficiait d'une aide anglaise, et un japonais insistait de temps à autre pour aider Lan, un ancien ami de Yao disait-on.. Bref, c'était un peu le bazar, et avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, était une chance pour le Hong kongais qui avait mit peu de temps à tomber amoureux de celui qu'il s'amusait à taquiner.

**16:17**

Le bus s'arrêta enfin, et ce fut le râle du chauffeur qui réveilla Kaoru, ce dernier ayant piqué du nez à deux arrêts avant le sien, environ. L'asiatique attrapa donc son sac qui trônait à la place de l'islandais, et se pressa vers la sortie du bus. Il avait envie de courir. Enfin, il avait envie de rejoindre Níels le plus rapidement possible. C'était cette raison qui le poussa à déambuler dans la rue quitte à passer pour un fou. La rue ne faisait pas partie des plus longues de la grande ville où ils habitaient, alors il mit moins de deux minutes pour atteindre le logis du jeune Fylkirson et de son frère.

Kaoru toqua à la porte un bon moment avant qu'une voix cassée lui réponde qu'il allait lui ouvrir. Le hong kongais tiqua un peu, était-ce son Níels qui parlait ainsi ? Eh beh, il semblait vraiment malade.

**[ PVD Níels ]**

**16:20 **

Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il était quand une personne me sortit de mon faux sommeil. J'avais fermé les rideaux, mais des rayons passaient, donc ça devait être l'a près-midi, et la personne sans doute un voisin ayant besoin d'un quelconque service. Je grogna un peu, n'ayant aucunement envie de descendre, même si je me sentais mal dans l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette chambre trop étrangère à mon goût. J'avais au final, passé le plus clair de ma journée allongé dans le lit de Erle, à me morfondre. Vous savez, ce moment où vous faites une sieste et que tout d'un coup, vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, triste, bon à rien..

Mais bref. Je me lève dans un élan de motivation, au moins pour choper un paquet de réglisse si le présumé voisin est partit. Je cris, avec un peu de mal, que j'arrive. Au passage, j'attrape un pantalon qui traîne dans les escaliers, même si je ne le met pas. Flemme.

« .. Kaoru ? »

Paf. La porte ouverte je tombe tête à tête avec celui qu'on pourrait qualifier comme mon BFF. Il me dévisage longuement, et regarde surtout ma main droite. Ah. Le pantalon.

« .. Devoirs ? _Lui demandais-je pour briser le silence fraîchement installé,_

- Ouais ?

- .. Bonjour. »

Ok, j'ai dit qu'on pouvait nous qualifier de meilleurs amis, c'est pas pour autant qu'on arrive à avoir un dialogue et le maintenir. Au contraire. Je me sens juste _bien_ avec. Enfin, au départ, je dois avouer que c'était tout le contraire. Kaoru c'est le genre de mec qui fait office d'élève blasé, rebelle, qui énerve les professeurs tout en ayant des notes justes. J'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il m'avait collé dès la rentrée, j'étais pourtant un des seuls à pas rire à ses blagues, et j'étais, _je le suis toujours_, connu pour ne pas être très social avec Eirik, un inuit frère de Mathias, _adopté qu'est-ce que j'en sais_. Kaoru me traînait dans ses âneries, et de temps en temps, Njål l'autre frère, nous suivait avec Eirik. J'étais pas très fan de tout ce qu'avait le hong kongais comme idée, puisque ça finissait généralement mal mais.. Mais bref. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en ai oublié qu'il est devant moi..

**[/PVD Níels ]**

**16:35**

Pendant que le maître des lieux reprend conscience qu'il a un invité, ce dernier lui sourit, un peu trop d'ailleurs. L'islandais semble ne pas comprendre la raison de cette joie plaquée sur le visage de son cher ami, et commence sérieusement à se questionner, quand l'autre agite derrière son dos quelque chose qui devrait, au son de la boucle, faire réagir le jeune Fylkirson..

« Tu prends mon pantalon en otage maintenant ? _Soupira-t-il,_

- Genre, tu prends même pas la peine de mettre un pantalon pour m'ouvrir, j'appelle ça des avances. _Déclara le hong kongais avec un sourire moqueur,_

- Et ?

- .. De quoi et ? Tu nies pas ? »

Il aura fallut une réponse de l'islandais pour inverser ces rôles qu'ils se donnent sans faire attention. Kaoru est vexé, au fond, parce que c'est faux et il le sait, alors il souhaita répliquer, être celui qui gêne l'autre. C'est dans ce rôle qu'il se sent le mieux. Le brun entra donc, invité par le blanc, sa bouche entrouverte, il cherche une réplique à sortir, mais il n'en n'aura pas le temps. Plaqué contre le mur du salon, la langue du nordique lui empêchera de répondre un bon moment..

**[ … ]**

**18:17**

Erle est rentré, en furie. Le norvégien se trouve d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, où il y a son frère sous la couette. Ce dernier demande à quelqu'un de ne pas bouger, de ne pas parler trop fort.. Comment pourrait-on décrire l'état de ce grand frère poule qui semble assister à _des échanges _concernant_ son frère _et_ un inconnu _dans _son_ lit ?

Mal. **Très** mal.

« .. Lillebror ? »

Il est là, à la couverture est tellement près.. Il pourrait la soulever pour faire tomber les masques, pour voir son frère et ce qu'il suppose au final, ne pas être un voleur.. Quoi que, un voleur de petit frère.. Ca existe, non ? Qui sait. De toute façon, Erle ne sembla pas vouloir savoir, puisqu'à deux doigts de retirer le drap, il tourna les talons.

« Erle ? T'es rentré ? »

La voix endormie et ennuyée de Níels se fait entendre aux oreilles du plus âgé qui commençait à partir, les poings serrés. Il lui en veut, mais l'islandais n'a pas l'air de comprendre, alors il se retourne, pour le confronter à ce qu'il a fait.

« On s'en fiche, que fait-il là ? »

Le doigt du grand frère est pointé vers le lit, là où il n'y a que son cher islandais, et sa petite boule de plume, ainsi que son traversin aux couleurs du drapeau de la Norvège. Son frère n'est pas nu, il est en pyjama caleçon / t-shirt, son teint est pâle comme à l'accoutumée. Il a tout de même l'air un peu faible, et surtout, il dévisage le norvégien dont la réaction, et la pointe de colère dans l'accusation qu'il a fait, l'ont étonné.

« .. Désolé. Je voulais dormir avec Puffin, mais tu veux plus qu'il vienne dans ma chambre depuis qu'il a déchiqueté l'oreiller.. Et.. _Commence le blanc, confus,_

- Je vois. On mange à dix-neuf heures. »

Si seulement Erle, honteux des idées qui l'avaient assaillit, n'avait pas laissé son jeune frère seul dans la chambre, il lui aurait poser d'autres questions de bases. « Tu avais quoi ? Tu t'es bien reposé ? Quelqu'un est venu ? » Des questions qui auraient pu ébranler l'islandais et lui faire avouer sa vengeance par le péché de chair avec Kaoru, il y a de cela une heure tout au plus..

Mais il ne les a jamais dites, et le reste de la soirée se passa sans un mot.

**[ … ]**

**08:30**

Déjà arrivé au lycée, la journée s'annonçait mauvaise pour Kaoru. Il s'était glissé après une nuit de cogite, près de son supposé nouveau petit ami. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, et ça avait été dur de pointer le bout de son nez après avoir vu et revu la scène d'hier se rejouer dans son esprit toute la sainte nuit. L'autre s'était limite jeté sur lui hier, l'avait ensuite dégagé en le remerciant les larmes aux yeux, et maintenant, il se montrait encore plus froid. Génial.

« .. Si tu regrettes, tu peux le dire. »

Fini donc par chuchoter le hong kongais à Níels alors que tout les autres se réjouissaient en grognant, d'un professeur absent.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je regretterais. Je veux juste pas en parler.

- Ah. _Trouva seulement à répondre l'asiatique,_

- On va en permanence ?

- .. Ouais. »

**[ PDV Kaoru ]**

Chouette, nous revoilà retombé à la case départ de « oui on se connait, mais pas trop ». J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il allait plus s'ouvrir à moi, enfin, plus qu'hier, enfin.. Voilà, je dois être rouge tomate. Bravo Kaoru, jeune dépucelée effarouchée, tout les élèves squattant la perm' te fixent ! Rha, la honte.

« Cousiiiiiiiiin ! »

Sauvé ! Par Lan en plus. Ma cousine était au fond à glousser avec ses amies, et maintenant, c'est à mon cou qu'elle est. Je l'adore Lan, on est complice est tout, mais c'est e genre de personne qui milite pour le mariage gay et glousse comme un polonais devant une boutique de jupes en solde au moindre effleurement de deux jeunes hommes. Autant vous dire que son esprit me loupe pas, avec Níels. ..Hé. D'ailleurs il s'est cassé, j'en reviens pas.

« Kao' ? Kaooooo' ? »

Ah. Ma cousine. Faut pas l'ignorer la miss, elle serait capable de me kicker. Je lui souris et prétend avoir zappé mon sac dehors, en sortant je l'entend, avec son groupe d'amies, rirent comme pas possible. Evidement, j'avais mon sac sur mon dos, évidement je partais rejoindre mon cher drogué à la.. Ah. Le paquet. Je lui ai pas donné.

**[/PDV Kaoru ]**

_Et pendant que l'un a l'air de fuir, et l'autre le cherche en vain, d'autres choses d'une importance plus ou moins grande se passent, à la fin d'un cours de sport.._

**[ PDV Mathias ]**

Voilà. C'est **le** moment que j'attend depuis des mois, voir des années ! Depuis qu'Erle est seul avec son petit frère, il s'éloigne de moi.. Et dieu sait que j'ai mit un moment avant de pouvoir me rapprocher de lui ! Alors aujourd'hui, grâce à une idée de Njål et un semblant d'enchantement de la part d'Eirik, je vais demander la main d'Erle ! Mais, même si j'adore sa droite, je le veux en entier mon copain. Hein.

« Mathias ? Tu m'écoutes crétin ? Pour samedi soir, c'est pas sûr.. »

**[/PDV Mathias ]**

_Tout était là, tout était prêt, tout allait pouvoir méchamment déraper._

**10:06**

« NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL S. DANS MES BRAS BRO. »

Ce cri ? Celui de Njål, qui sauta sur l'islandais pour lui broyer les deux côtes en le serrant fort, et limite en le soulevant, suivit d'un Eirik effacé qui murmura juste un « ravi d'être dans la famille » tout juste poli, sans une quelconque joie apparente sur le visage. Le frère d'Erle écarquilla les yeux et repoussa le féroïen après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Les secondes où son cerveau _comprenait _ce qu'il s'était passé. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec la réglisse qu'il mâchait sagement depuis que Kaoru lui avait filé un paquet. .. D'ailleurs, le hong kongais, lui, n'avait rien pigé.

Njål avait vite abandonné l'idée de câliner son futur beau-frère pour pouvoir se barrer le crier un peu partout. Erle avait dit oui à Mathias. Oui. Il en était heureux ! Depuis le temps que son frère galérait à s'approcher du norvégien. Même l'inuit, au fond, explosait de joie pour son aîné danois. Et il avait Níels. Níels qui lui, pensa qu'on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde, _la fin du sien_. Il se retourna vers son ami, et se fourra dans ses bras, chose que l'autre attendait depuis le début de la matinée.

« Eh Kaoru.. Je peux dormir chez toi ? »

Si Erle ne remarquait pas l'islandais, ce dernier trouverait de sérieuses raisons pour le pousser à le voir. A n'être qu'à lui. Ce crétin de Njal, cet antisocial d'Eirik, cet amoureux transit de Kaoru, et même ce stupide danois, sans oublier cette fan de Lan.. Il avait **tout** pour faire basculer la romance que son frère vivait.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**:insérez le cri de joie de l'auteur:**

**Bon, j'en aurais bien rajouté, puis au final je suis partit sur autre chose, décidément. Je doute qu'il soit à vos attentes, et je m'en excuse. Désolé aussi pour le temps, encore.**

**Et merci de votre lecture ! ~**


End file.
